The present disclosure relates to multilayer structures with a tie layer synthesized or prepared from a sulfonyl azide derivative, and compositions, articles and processes for producing the same.
Tie layers containing maleic anhydride (MAH) grafted onto polyolefin (MAH-g-PO) are used in multilayer films for food packaging and specialty packaging. The MAH-g-PO tie layer is typically used to bind a polyolefin layer to other layers containing a polar substrate, such as nylon, for example. Currently, MAH-g-PO tie layer is produced via free radical grafting of maleic anhydride onto polyolefin in a melt blend process. However, free radical grafting is problematic because undesired crosslinking side reactions occur that affect the rheological properties (such as melt viscosity, for example) of the produced MAH-g-PO. In addition, when the polyolefin is polypropylene, undesired chain scission side reactions (resulting in lower molecular weight and higher melt flow rate) occur during free radical grafting.
Desirable would be a polyolefin with MAH functionalization that is not subject to crosslinking and/or chain scission during the production thereof.